Did Not Expect That
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: A series of one-shots/stories where Dojima walks in his home and sees his niece in a situation with a boy. Warnings: Fem-Souji
1. Junes Boy

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

A/N: Okay, this is an oneshot that stars our lovely Senna, main character of my P4: Through Grey Eyes, Yosuke, and Dojima. Inspiration came from Ludo Wifeman's _**absolute beginners**_. It's a funny fic, I liked it. This also came to me when I'm reading so many fanfics that often deals with Souji, Yosuke, and Dojima, I noticed that there's not one fanfic that had a female Souji in there. So bam! I pulled this out in like an hour? I personally like it.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

When Dojima walked through his front door, he was not expecting to see his niece and a boy making out on the floor of his living room. No, he was expecting his niece to be in bed along with his daughter. He froze at the sight and a rage started to build up within him. He dropped his bag and jacket to the floor and charged forwards at the devil who dared laid their lips on his niece.

The two teenagers sprung apart at the sound of his bag hitting the floor. Dojima reached out to grab the boy's collar and yanked him up. It was the Hanamura boy from Junes. Dojima knew the two of them were close friends, but he did not know that they were beyond just good friends. He allowed the boy's feet to brush the ground, keeping him still in the air.

"Uncle! Put him down!" Senna tugged at Dojima's arm. Dojima looked over and took in all the little details of his niece. Taller than most girls, she was only a few inches shorter than himself. Comparing her to the Junes Boy, he was only about two inches taller than her. Her grey hair was all mussed up while her usually tidy clothing was tousled. Her lips were swollen and were still glistening with saliva. Dojima growled at the sight of his niece who looked thoroughly kissed.

He turned to the Hanamura boy and shook him a bit, his niece still tugging at his arm. "Who gave you the right to kiss my niece?" He snapped at the boy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was overreacting. But this was niece he was talking about, a girl who was sent away from her parents to live with strangers for family. For one year, he watched her grow, she became his surrogated daughter.

The boy coughed and choked as Dojima unconsciously tightened his grip. Senna noticed Yosuke's face getting a little red, pulled harder at her uncle's arm, using the strength she would save when they go into the TV. "Uncle! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Senna's normally soft voice rose into a frantic cry. Dojima's arm was yanked away from Yosuke's collar, allowing him to take in several needed breaths of air. She pulled Yosuke away from her uncle and patted the boy over to make sure he was feeling alright. Deciding that he was fine, she rounded on her uncle.

"Uncle! What were you thinking! You could have hurt Yosuke-kun!" She was angry, Dojima could tell, angrier then any time before. He seen her when she was annoyed, mumbling about working harder or striving to be better. He had seen her when she was frustrated with her teachers. He saw her when she ranted at the injustice of how the police treated her friend Kanji due to his personality. But he has never seen her upset where her face was completely red and her blue grey eyes turned into a dark stormy grey.

Shocked by her anger, Dojima thought back to what he just did. Senna stood with her hands on her hips and her pose strike a memory in Dojima. He swallowed loudly at the sight of her pose. She looked just like his older sister when she was going to scold him for doing something stupid. He blinked and the image of his sister, Senna's mother, disappeared, leaving only Senna and Yosuke behind her.

Feeling his rage cooled down, he was still upset. "Senna, even though you might not be my daughter, I still consider you as my daughter. And as my surrogated daughter, unless the boy asks for my permission to date you, he will not be coming within ten feet of you." Dojima said in a clear tone. He looked at the Hanamura boy, who was standing beside his niece. He will admit they looked nice together. However, until he asked Dojima for his permission to date Senna, he will forbid the boy from ever coming near her.

Senna blinked a couple of times before his unsaid requirement finally clicked. She turned towards Yosuke and pulled him down. She whispered closely into his ear, causing Yosuke to shiver. Dojima frowned at the sight but he waited patiently. Well, not so patiently, as his foot tapped on the tatami mats. The blood disappeared from Yosuke's face as he looked wildly at Senna, then Dojima, then back to Senna again. He pointed to him and then in Dojima's direction. Senna nodded her head as she pushed the poor boy to face her uncle.

He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, hoping to keep his throat from being too dry. "Dojima-san, s-sir, I would like to ask for your p-permission to date Senna." After he got started, Yosuke's voice grew stronger. "I'll do whatever you want, as long as I can date her. She's a wonderful girl, smart and caring, and I'll always be there for her. I'll make her happy and…"

Senna, from behind Yosuke, gave a soft smile as she listened to Yosuke ramble on and on. She looked over to her uncle and nodded to him. She wanted this.

Dojima was half listening to Yosuke's rambling and was half watching Senna over his shoulder. When she smiled and nodded, he knew that this boy had better keep his words. He did not want his niece to lose the soft smile she had on her face. He held up his hand at Yosuke, who screeched to a stop in his rambling. With dark grey eyes, Dojima stared straight into Yosuke's hazel eyes. "You have better keep your words Hanamura-kun. If not, I know many ways to make your death appear as an accident." He threatened seriously. He turned towards Senna and nodded to her before he turned around and grabbed his bag and jacket before going to his room.

Yosuke turned slowly to Senna with a questioning look on his face. "Does that mean I'm safe?"

Senna smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "As long as you keep me happy and always be there for me." She leaned forwards, kissing her Uncle-approved boyfriend.

* * *

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews. On a second note, I might continue this on by putting different people in Yosuke's place, for example, Kanji. Can you see Dojima pulling Kanji up and Kanji fighting back? Or even, sudden thought, if it was Adachi? Dojima would be a raging fury. Tell me what you think about that.


	2. Psychotic Cop Part 1: Situation

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

A/N: This chapter will be somewhat dark, simply because this was the first idea that popped into my mind when I thought of Adachi. Um, if you have to blame anyone for the dark theme, blame my family as well as my acting class, some of their monologues were very bloody and gory.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

When Dojima arrived home after picking up his daughter, he was not expecting to see an ambulance in front of his house. He was expecting to see his niece laying out dishes for tonight's dinner, not a mass of people surrounding his home. Forcing his way through with his daughter pressed against his leg, Dojima made his way to the front of the crowd, just as the front doors to his house opened. Exiting his home was his niece, Senna, laying on a sketcher as paramedics started reading off data. Dojima saw Adachi off to the side and motioned for his attention. Adachi saw his superior and rushed over.

"Adachi! What the hell's going on here!" He ordered as he went under the yellow rope. Nanako whimpered as she watched her Nee-chan lifted into the ambulance.

Before Adachi could answer, a paramedic came up to them. "Are one of you the girl's guardian? We need someone to come along with her in the ambulance. She'll also need her health insurance card." The paramedic looked frantic as she wrung her hands. She kept looking back to the ambulance and back to the two men and one little girl.

"I'm her guardian, Dojima Ryotaro."

The paramedic appeared relieved before she started pulling Dojima towards the ambulance. "We must hurry; she's loosing blood as we speak. We need to get to the hospital as quickly as possible."

Dojima turned towards Adachi and ordered him to meet up with Dojima at the hospital. He looked around and saw his next door neighbor, Akamoto Ayame. He stopped the paramedic from pulling him further and made his way over to the woman. "Akamoto-san, can you please over Nanako for me while I'm in the hospital? I don't want her to worry too much. I'll come get her as soon as I can." Ayame nodded her head and Dojima kissed Nanako's head before he rushed back to the ambulance.

The moment he entered the ambulance, the sight of his niece sent an arrow of pain to his heart. Senna was unconscious but she was still muttering and occasionally flailing her arms out at times. Her face was left mostly untouched besides the bruised lips and the finger marks on her cheeks. His eyes continued down, outraged when he saw rope burn on her neck. She was covered with a white blanket but a red spot was forming near her waist area.

"Oh Senna, what happened to you…?" He murmured quietly, as he reached out to hold her hand.

"Signs of forced entrance of her vaginal area as well as traces of semen were found." Apparently one paramedic overheard him and gave him the answer he did not want to hear. Dojima did not want to hear that his second 'daughter' was raped. He did not want to hear that she was raped within their house. All he wanted to do today was to go home, have a relaxing dinner, and maybe watch a movie with his daughters.

After he resigned to the fact that his niece was raped, the inner rage started to build, growing angry and angry as the thought of Senna being raped within his house revolved around his mind. He held her hand tighter in his, resolving to find the bastard who did this to his little one and make him pay dearly for it.

The time between arriving at the hospital and ending with Senna resting in a private room was a complete blur to Dojima. He remembered someone handing him a cup of coffee while an officer was going through procedure. He remembered Adachi, timid Adachi, ordering him to take a walk to clear his mind. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Senna was still knocked out from earlier. The doctors confirmed with Dojima that his niece was indeed raped. There was no protection either. But luckily enough, Senna was taking birth control pills daily, so she was safe, for the most part, from getting pregnant.

He wasn't able to fall asleep that night. Instead of going to sleep, Dojima ordered all data referring to the case of rape victim Seta Senna to be delivered to him immediately. He spent all night looking over the information. Page after page, file after files, he looked. He found information as to when the time frame Senna was raped, whether the rapist was friend or foe. So far, the evidence points to the rapist being someone Senna knew. There were no signs of forced entry around the house. Yet, there were signs of Senna fighting back. The signs were not conflicting but they were not adding up.

He was so focused on the papers he nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard a moan. Dojima gathered his files and placed them aside. He pushed the button to summon a nurse when Senna showed signs of awakening.

Dojima was waiting by Senna's side when the door opened. An elderly woman entered followed closely by Adachi. Senna's eyes slowly opened before she cringed with pain. Dojima stared at his niece and vowed that whoever dared touch his niece would suffer in agony.

* * *

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews.


	3. Psychotic Cop Part 2: Setting

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

A/N: This chapter will be somewhat dark, simply because this was the first idea that popped into my mind when I thought of Adachi. Um, if you have to blame anyone for the dark theme, blame my family as well as my acting class, some of their monologues were very bloody and gory.

A/N2: I am not a rape victim, so I do not know what should be done, what should be said, or anything! I'm making this up as I go. I will say this now I am too lazy to research. So if I have anything wrong, please don't kill me for it! Just review and tell me. Thank you.

A/N3: Oh and in case anyone was confused. This is part two of Adachi x Senna. This was the highest vote from the poll and reviews. So enjoy!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Grey eyes opened slowly. Senna took a moment to take in the sight of those around her and she flinched. Her body turned to the side and closed into a ball. The IV needle was jostled about, but Senna took no notice of the pain. She shifted back, to as far from everyone as possible. Her hospital gown shifted with her and it slightly fell off her shoulder.

Dojima noticed it first. It was a dark mark, a handprint, on the junction between her throat and her shoulder. Surprisingly, it was Adachi who noticed it next. He wasn't such a bad cop after all if he could notice such a large mark. Adachi made a sound, a cross between a growl and a hiss. The woman noticed last, however she was the most vocal.

"You poor dear! Here, let me help you." The nurse moved closer to the bed when Senna shrieked. She started to thrash about, the needle slipped from her hand and blood was leaking out. The woman pulled back instantly while Dojima and Adachi moved in to hold Senna down. Adachi grabbed her legs while Dojima held her upper body down. It was harder than he had expected. He didn't know how but Senna was still able to force her upper body off of the bed, however, her arms were still down.

The door burst open and a doctor came in. He took in the situation and reached into his doctor's coat. He pulled out a needle and quickly pushed the nurse aside and inserted the needle into her neck. Senna tensed for a few seconds before she slowly relaxed her body. Her body lowered onto the bed and her eyes shuttered close. The doctor reset the IV needle into another vein while wrapping up the previous one.

The doctor turned to the nurse and gave her a disappointed as well as livid glare. The woman shuffled her feet and looked down. "Sakamoto-san did you or did you not read the proper procedural on how to handle rape victims? You are a disappointment to this hospital. Get out." He ordered her. He turned to the two officers and bowed deeply.

"I am so sorry for the mistake of co-worker. She was not supposed to work in this part of the hospital to begin with." He straightened from his bow and looked into the eyes of Dojima. "I am Dr. Asakura Tobi. I am the doctor currently watching over Seta-chan." He bowed again, only not as deep as before.

Dojima bowed from his position next to Senna's head. "I'm Dojima Ryotaro, Senna's guardian and uncle." He pointed to Adachi. "That's Adachi Tohru, my co-worker." He looked down at his girl and gently brushed a stray bang away from her face. "How is she doc?"

The doctor looked at the prone girl lying on the hospital bed, appearing smaller surrounded by the machinery. "Her body wasn't damage too badly. She will experience soreness for a few weeks most. However, it is her mental state that we are worried about. Judging the marks and bruises on her body, she was not consensual to this act at all. Therefore her mind might revert back to the time just before the rape, as a way to forget the incident. Or her mind could remain within the timeframe of the rape, going through the incident again and again until she eventually goes mad. Or the best case scenario, she will accept the fact that she was raped and will make moves to get over it."

Dojima's face turned into a grimace. He knew plenty of rape victims within the city. It was hard not to know at least one victim in his line of work. The chances of the victims returning back to their everyday life was not low, but it was the terror and hopelessness of the moment that often held back progress. He knew his niece was strong, stronger then most girls. But to come out of a rape without going through some serious mental damage, he knew he was hoping for too much.

Surprisingly it was Adachi who decided to say something. "She'll make it. She's stronger than that." His mouth was set in a determined line. He had let go of Senna's legs earlier and was gripping the bars. His light brown eyes hardened. Dojima stared at his assistant for a while. This was not the usual Adachi behavior. He looked between his niece and his assistant and wondered what the relationship between the two was.

"Let's just hope so. Like the say, hope for the best, prepare for the worst. However, Seta-chan's body is healthy, so she will, most likely, regain full health with two weeks." He looked at his watch before moving towards the door. "When she wakes up again, don't get too close. She will, most likely, feel confined and threatened, especially around men. If you can, talk to her from across the room, with something between the two of you. If not, then have a woman," he paused in his step and frowned, "a woman who knows what she's doing or even a friend in the room with her."

He turned back to the two men before leaving the room. His eyes were set and he pointed at the two. "I know you two are officers but I will not be having any interrogations taking place in this hospital as long as I am working here. Don't pressure her into answer your questions. She's just gone through something traumatic in her life. Let her think it out before hounding her for answers." He nodded to them before leaving.

The door opened again and the same doctor popped his head back in. "Oh and I forgot to mention. The sedative I used on Seta-chan was only a small dose, usually used for children half her size. She'll probably wake up in ten-twenty minutes." After telling them this, he popped back out.

Dojima and Adachi moved to sit across the room from Senna. Minutes passed with the ticking of the clock before Adachi, again another surprise to Dojima, decided to dismantle the annoying thing. However, to the chagrin of both officers, the clock was protected by a sheet of glass, the type of glass that was mixed with plastic, hard to destroy with just a thrown object. Disgruntled, Adachi told Dojima he'll drop by the office and see if anything popped up.

After Adachi left, Dojima was left with the annoying clock and the unconscious niece. He was getting bored enough to start counting the tiles on the ceiling when a moan, the same moan from before, made him miscount after number 89. He looked over at the bed and saw his little girl shifting.

He watched as his niece's eyes fluttered open. Her normally grey blue eyes turned into a dark murky grey. He stayed still as she tensed in the bed. She looked around the room, not moving her head. She gradually sat up, holding onto the blanket tightly. She saw Dojima but she cringed at the sight of him. She moved back until her back hit the head bars.

Dojima held out both hands, not holding anything and letting her see that he wasn't going to hurt her. But it appears this tactic was not going to work with her. The moment she saw the hands coming up, her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. Dojima quickly lowered his hands and took a step back, pressing his back against the wall. Senna slowed down her breathing and just stared at Dojima.

The two continued to stare at each other before Senna blinked several times. Her dark murky eyes lightened to their usual grey blue. She whimpered before she held out her arms to Dojima. She needed a hug, desperate for one that did not come from a stranger.

Dojima hurried over and held his little girl in his arms. He held her tightly, conveying to her that she was safe, that he will protect her no matter what will happen. He messed up once he will not do it again. He could imagine if it was his own daughter in his arms instead of his niece. His rage and the pain within his heart came back tenfold.

Senna shuddered when she felt his arms wrapped around her but she did not flinch back. Instead, she pushed forwards. She forced herself to stay in his arms, to take in his scent and to just bask in his warmth. She needed this, she knew that. It will hurt her, time after time.

After a long time, Senna pushed Dojima lightly away. Dojima moved back slowly, removing his arms and hands. He took a seat near Senna but not close enough to frighten her any further. They sat in silence, just waiting for the moment one starts to talk. Dojima will let Senna pick the pace of how to approach the matter.

"…I was at home when I heard the doorbell. I was in the kitchen marinating the meat for dinner," she smiled slightly at Dojima. "I thought we should have yakitori tonight since its Nanako's favorite and your favorite too. I made it the way you two liked, slightly salty with a bit of tanginess." She forced out a giggle before she looked straight ahead at the wall. The door was slightly to the right of the bed, not facing directly the bed.

Her voice turned dull, no emotions or feelings mixed in. "It was a delivery man, a different one then the usual one. I had ordered something from the show, _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_. It was supposed to be a white day present for Nanako-chan. It was a cute Jack Frost backpack. I thought she would like it." She gripped tighter at the sheets. "I opened the door, just big enough for me to take the box when he pushed me into the house. He had closed the door behind him, so that's why no one noticed anything."

Her voice cracked but she continued telling her tale. She recalled how she was gagged and her clothes were ripped from her body. She traced a thin cut around her neck area, describing how the guy held a knife to her neck as he got undressed. Tears trailed down her face as she closed her eyes as she whispered the pain she felt when her virginity was taken from her so easily. Every time she tried to fight back, he'll hurt her but gripping too hard, slapping her, punching her. Her body shook when she wrapped up the incident with his leaving and her crawl for help.

Dojima couldn't hold it in anymore. Understanding that she might thrash about again, Dojima held the girl in his arms. Senna tried to hold it in as she continued speaking, saying how she was so stupid to open the door so wide, how she should have kicked him in the nuts like Chie, how she froze up just when things get bad. But there was not stopping the tears that came out, slowly before Senna started to cry in earnest. She held onto her uncle and cried. It was a long time before she let go of him and lay back into her pillows.

"I'll go get you something to drink okay? Hot chocolate with French vanilla cream?" He remembered seeing her make the weird yet sweet smelling concoction a few times during winter. She smiled and slid back as he left to get her drink.

When Dojima walked out the door, his smile turned into a frown and he walked away from her room quickly. Once he was far enough, he launched a punch at the wall, relishing in the pain from hitting marble. He took in several deep breaths before going to get her drink. Even if she was not permitted chocolate or sweets, he will get his little girl her hot chocolate.

Sneaking around corners and back to the hallway to her room, Dojima noticed that the door to her room was slightly parted. Worried and nervous, he made his way quietly over to the door. Peeking into the room, his eyebrow rose when he saw Adachi in the room with his niece. And they seem to be saying something.

Just what was the relationship between them?

* * *

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

Oh and please read my friend's fanfic: Persona 4 : Welcome to Tokyo

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews.


	4. Psychotic Cop Part 3: Evil Alternative

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

A/N: Okay, this is Part 3 for Adachi and this is the evil version of it. I will post up the nicer version of this later tomorrow. Or sometime this week.

A/N2: I am not a rape victim, so I do not know what should be done, what should be said, or anything! I'm making this up as I go. I will say this now I am too lazy to research. So if I have anything wrong, please don't kill me for it! Just review and tell me. Thank you.

A/N3: Each differently titled section is for different couples. The first one, Junes Boy was obviously Yosuke's story. This section, Psychotic Cop is for Adachi's.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_**Just what was the relationship between them?**_

Senna sat up in her bed. She was held the sheets tightly as she watched with wide eyes at the man standing at the end of her bed. She bit her lip, she cannot whimper, not with him in the room. She cannot, absolutely cannot upon pain of death.

"Well, well, it seems the princess is awake. Are you going to scream? Just liked you tried earlier today?" Adachi's voice lost the determination from earlier. Instead, his voice felt like hot oil, a sly feeling to it. Senna closed her eyes and turned away from the man, wishing to any deity above to help her.

"What's this? Turning away from me? What did I tell you before?" A large hand wrenched her face to the other direction. Senna's eyes snapped open and stared into the brown eyes of Adachi. She gasped as she tried to move away, but his hand prevented her from moving anywhere.

He leaned in close, his nose bumping into her nose. The hand holding her face softened as he stroked her lips. "Never look away from me." He whispered to her as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Upon contact with his lips, Senna lashed out with her other hand. She smacked his face knocking him off of her. The moment he was off, she wiped at her lips. She could not yell for help, who knows what lies he would tell them into believing. They might believe she should belong in the mental institution instead.

Adachi moved away from the girl as he wiped at his own lips, cleaning the bit of blood from them. He laughed as he moved back to his original position at the end of her bed. His brown eyes started to glow with control insanity. "Feisty, just how I love them." He commented as he looked back at the girl.

He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned forwards. "So tell me, Senna-chan, why did you lie to your uncle?" He asked her in a teasing manner. His mouth turned into a smirk.

Senna flinched. She looked at the wall behind Adachi. She was told that if she stared behind a person, they would feel like she was looking through them. Sad thing was she was told of this method by the very same man who hurt her tonight. "I didn't lie to him." She whispered out.

Adachi chuckled. It grew louder and louder before he was outright laughing. He laughed until he was bent over from the pain it was causing his stomach. "You-" he paused for air, "you didn't lie! What a joke!"

Senna's continued to stare at the wall, ignoring the man laughing in front of her. "I didn't lie to him. It was a delivery man." She repeated herself. She continued to mutter to herself that it was a delivery man who raped her; it was just a delivery man.

Adachi's laughing softened until he was just smiling at Senna. His smile was soft contrasting with the harsh laughing before. "Now, now, Senna-chan. There's no need to lie to yourself. After all, it's not like if you keep lying to yourself, it'll come true." He made his way over to Senna's side again. This time, he took a seat next to the girl. He placed a hand on her cheek.

Senna didn't even acknowledge his hand. She only continued to stare at the wall while repeating to herself who raped her. She didn't move and she didn't even look at him. She just stared at the wall.

Adachi leaned in close to her ear. "You just can't accept it, can you? You just can't accept the fact that it was _**me**_ who raped you." He whispered into her ear. Senna stopped in her muttering and whimpered. Adachi kissed her cheek before he made his way to the door. He turned around just as his hand touched the doorknob. "Sweet dreams, Senna-chan." He chuckled as he walked out the doors.

Senna whimpered again as tears traced previous paths down her face. She closed her eyes and cried silently. She heard the door opened and close but she did not open her eyes. Someone sat by her on the bed and Senna smelt the scent of cigarettes and watermelon. She lean into her uncle's arms as she cried for the second time that night.

* * *

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

Oh and please read my friend's fanfic: Persona 4 : Welcome to Tokyo

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews.

A/N: That ends Adachi's evil side. I will write Adachi's good side for tomorrow. Enjoy people!

A/N: First time writing a sadist personality while having one. Tell me if you like him or hate him. Or if he should have been worse. Laters!


	5. Psychotic Cop Part 3: Good Alternative

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

A/N: Okay, this is Part 3 for Adachi and this is the good version of it. This is the end for Adachi for now. Maybe I'll write more about him later.

A/N2: I am not a rape victim, so I do not know what should be done, what should be said, or anything! I'm making this up as I go. I will say this now I am too lazy to research. So if I have anything wrong, please don't kill me for it! Just review and tell me. Thank you.

A/N3: Each differently titled section is for different couples. The first one, Junes Boy was obviously Yosuke's story. This section, Psychotic Cop is for Adachi's.

Enjoy reading!

~o0o~

_**Just what was the relationship between them?**_

Senna looked up at the man before her. Her hands clenched at the sheets as she took in his features. His messy black hair, that was sticking out at random angles. His brown eyes were watching her closely. His thin lips were set in a determined line. Her gaze went down his tensed neck and hunched over shoulders. His hands were clutching the bars of the bed tightly, knuckles white. He was staring at her intensely, watching her every little move.

"Adachi-san, what are you doing here?" She whispered out. He was there earlier if she remembered correctly, the first time she woke up. She was not expecting to see him again so soon.

"…Senna-chan, I am so sorry." His voice was soft, contrasting with the determined set in his lips.

Senna blinked and looked up at him. "Why are you sorry for?" She tried to smile, she could feel her lips forming a smile but it didn't feel like a smile to her.

Adachi advert his gaze from her eyes. He did not want to see the half-hearted smile she was putting up. He felt the anger within him grow until he could not hold it in anymore. He slammed one of his hands against the bars, vibrating the bed.

Senna jumped at the sudden strike. She pulled the sheets higher up, a thin shield between them. She watched his every move, wary of his burst of anger.

He noticed her defensive move and he rubbed the back of his head. He was appalled of his action but he could not help it. He was upset as well as annoyed. His normally short temper shortened even more at the sight of the little girl. She was so small lying in the bed framed with machinery. "Sorry about that, Senna-chan. I don't know what came over me."

Senna slowly lowered the sheet and reassured the man that everything was alright. "Adachi-san, not that I'm ungrateful for this visit, but was there a reason for you to be here?" Senna looked down at the white hospital sheets. She could start feeling the pain returning to her body. She wanted to be polite and respectful but she wasn't feeling up to it.

He looked around the room before returning back to the center, the core of the situation. He looked at her and gradually made his way to her side. She shifted over, not too far but not touching either. Her eyes never left his but even he could tell that she was growing tired.

He reached out a hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. Senna flinched at the sight of his hand, but she resolved to not move away. His hand strayed down, stopping at the large hand mark at the junction between neck and shoulder. He brushed the strands of hair aside as he gazed at the dark mark that marred her skin.

Senna shuddered at his touch. She didn't know what to do. Adachi-san was a friend of her uncle as well as her…friend? Close acquaintance? Someone who held a part of her heart, mind, soul, and body without even trying? Yea, the last one sounded the best without labeling the man anything. Even though he held so much of her within his hands, should she allow him to be so close to her at the moment?

The decision was made for her when he removed his hand but took a seat next to her. He looked at the wall in from of him and took in a deep breath. He faced the girl and swallowed. "I am here to tell you that I am sorry for what I did to you today." His quiet voice sounded loud in the quiet room.

Senna blinked up at the man and tilted her head to the side. She shook her head a little, clearly not understanding what he was talking about. "What do you mean Adachi-san?" Her voice choked up slightly as she continued. "You didn't touch me like he did. You didn't hurt me like he did." Tears glistened in her eyes but they did not fall. "You didn't rape me, Adachi-san."

Adachi's face tightened as he took a hold of both her hands in his own. He stared into her eyes and spoke in a clear tone voice. "No Senna-chan. You're wrong. I did touch you like he did. I did hurt you like he did." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened them and focused only on Senna. "I was the one who raped you."

There was a muffled crash coming from the hallway but Senna wasn't paying any attention to it. All her attention was on the man in front of her. She shook her head as she laughed lightly. "No, you're wrong Adachi-san. The man who touched me was the delivery man. You're not a delivery man. You weren't there." She told him firmly. She was certain that Adachi was not the man who raped her. It was a delivery man. Not her uncle's assistant.

Adachi let go of her hands and grabbed her shoulders instead. Senna winced when his hands tightened. He shook her a bit to have her complete attention. "You know I'm right Senna! You know what happened today. Don't lie to yourself!" His voice was harsh and coarse.

Senna shook her head, denying all that he was saying. Senna would not believe it, she cannot believe it.

Adachi stopped shaking her and his eyes glowed. "You don't believe me? Do you want me to tell you how I came to your house and how you invited me in? Do you want me to tell you of how you teased me to the point of no return by being so god damned innocent! Do you want me to tell you of how I enjoyed hearing you tell me to stop touching you!" His adrenaline slowed down and he lowered his head onto her shoulder. "Do you want me to tell you that I loved every second of it?" He whispered out.

Senna froze when he started asking her question after question. Tears rolled down her face as the memory of the 'rape' resurfaced in her mind. She didn't want to remember. She did not want to go through it again. She didn't want to see Adachi in that light ever. Yes, she lied to her uncle about who raped her. She lied about the delivery man. It was for his sake as well as for herself. She needed the lie to keep sane. Adachi had become a fixture of the daily life in Inaba. It would feel weird without him around.

"Do you want me to tell you that even though I am sorry for doing what I did, I do not regret a moment of it? That I loved the feel of your skin against mine?" Adachi started to kiss her neck, making a trail on his way up her jaw.

"That I loved the sounds you made when I touch you? That I loved how you tasted as you come?" A kiss on the edge of her lips.

"That I love how your lips taste when you're asking for more?" His lips were so close, if Senna tipped her head a little to the right, they would touch. "That I want more." Adachi's voice turned husky, sending a shiver down Senna's back. He was so close, too close.

Then he was gone. The sudden disappearance of Adachi sent Senna searching for him. He had stepped away from her with his back to her. He had a hand fist at his side while the other was running through his hair, messing it up more. Senna felt her lungs protest and she finally realize she was holding her breath while Adachi was so close to her. She took in several deep breaths as she continued to watch Adachi.

He stomped away from her and ended where he started, the end of her bed. He gazed at her and gripped onto the bars. "But no matter how much I want you, I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait until you want me." He turned around and sped to the door but a phrase from Senna stopped him from moving.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Adachi-san."

He turned back and stared at the little girl who just requested his presence tomorrow. The same girl he had raped earlier that day wanted to see him again. His heavy heart lightened but it did not show on his face. He turned away and held onto the doorknob.

"I might not come, you know. I'll see when I can come."

"I'm expecting to see you tomorrow, Adachi-san."

With a smirk on his face, Adachi left the room, leaving the girl to contemplate exactly what she was asking. Just as he closed the door behind him, a hand grabbed onto his collar and dragged him down the hall. He remembered he was pulled around a corner when someone slammed him up against the wall. He looked at his attacker and saw his superior, Dojima Ryotaro.

_Shit._

"Why! Why of all people, her!" Dojima got straight to the point. He did not go in circles, he wanted answers and he will get them from the source even if he gets into trouble.

Adachi wondered just how much he heard but he didn't care. He needed to answer him and he knew the answer as to why her of all people.

"_Because she's special."_

Senna watched him leave and fell back into the pillows. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes. One hand reached up to touch her lips. She could still feel the gentle brush of his breath on them and she could still feel the tingle that went through her body. Why did she invite him back tomorrow? Why did she want to see him again, after all that he has done? There was one simple answer.

_Because he's special.

* * *

_

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

Oh and please read my friend's fanfic: Persona 4 : Welcome to Tokyo

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews.

A/N: That ends Adachi's good side. Next up! Kanji is coming people!

A/N: Tell me your thought so on this Adachi!


	6. Softheart Emperor Part 1: Tough Guy

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

Mini-rant/What's up?: Hellos people. I am officially hating college right now, because I am too lazy to do anything. I know, this will be bad for my future, and trust me, I know. But for now, I'm don't want to think about it, why? Because I was depressed before, I do not need to feel depressed again. Sorry for the short rant, but I need to let it out.

A/N: This is the beginning to Kanji's little arc with Senna. Each differently titled section is for different couples.

Enjoy reading!

~o0o~

Dojima didn't know what to do. He was the father of one little girl and the father-figure of another girl. He was also part of the Inaba's police department and he has a duty to do what was right. So what was he supposed to do when a friend of his niece was causing a ruckus with the cops? If this was in the past, he would most likely disregard the fact that his niece was friends with the troublemaker, but after so many months of spending time with the girl, changed him, for the better he believed. He sighed before he opened the gate to his home. The most he could do now was to warn his niece of what will happen to her friend if he doesn't do something soon.

"I'm ba-" He started to say before a cry of pain came from the living room interrupted him. Ignoring the fact that he had only one shoe on and the other off, Dojima pulled out his gun and charged into the house with his gun ready to shoot. Instead of seeing his girls being assaulted or anything remotely dangerous, he saw his niece playing nurse to her friend and troublemaker, Tatsumi Kanji.

Kanji was sitting at the low table with Senna as his nurse. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. There was even a cut below the scar on his head. He looked as if he went through a battle with only his fists as weapons and came out battered but victorious. Senna was kneeling at his left, holding a cotton swab above a cut on the arm she was keeping a hold of. They stared wide-eyed at the gun held by Dojima. Senna had unconsciously tightened her grip on Kanji's arm when Dojima came in with gun in hand. Kanji didn't know what to do exactly. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what he could do.

Seeing no signs of trouble, Dojima lowered his gun and placed it back into the holster. He looked at Tatsumi and his niece before he went back out to take off his remaining shoe and put on his slippers. Behind him, he heard Tatsumi say something to his niece. He was glad that the kids did not notice the light streak of red on his cheeks. He overreacted when he heard the scream earlier but after what happened to Nanako, he believed it was better to be safe and paranoid then be caught unaware.

When he returned from putting on his slippers, Senna was back to taking care of the remaining cuts on Kanji. Dojima did not want to disturb them, no matter how much he did not want to see Senna so close to the troublemaker. He knew the boy had a kind heart, but if Tatsumi continued to cause trouble and get into fights, then Senna might be pulled into his trouble. Dojima told Senna to call him when it was time for dinner before he retreated back into his bedroom. He had some paper work he needed to finish before the next day at work. Hopefully Tatsumi would be gone before dinner.

Dinner was announced half an hour later. Tatsumi was gone when Dojima entered the living room. Nanako was setting the table while talking with her big sister Senna about her day. Dojima listened in, still unused to how easily Nanako opened up to Senna. Sure, it was awkward at first but after Senna took Nanako out to Junes a week or two after she came to Inaba, Nanako was charmed by the older girl.

Dinner was a simple matter. Nanako did most of the talking while Senna and Dojima gave small comments. Things were starting to cool down when the news came on. There was a report of a recent brawl that happened earlier in the shopping district. Someone had managed to capture the fight on tape. The video was shaky at first before it stabled out and focused completely on the fight. The video zoomed in to show their faces, one which belonged to Tatsumi Kanji and another which belonged to Seta Senna. Nanako gasped at the sight while Dojima's eyes narrowed. No one at the station told him that Senna was at the fight, let alone was part of the brawl.

"Was that why Kanji-nii-san had so many cuts, Senna-nee-chan?" Nanako broke his train of thought. He looked over to Senna who looked annoyed.

"Yes. But he's going to be alright. They're not that bad, just give him a few days, he'll be all better." Senna reassured Dojima's daughter. Nanako had a soft spot for all of Senna's friends but there was a special spot just for Kanji, even Dojima knew of that. Dojima didn't and couldn't understand why Nanako liked the tall punk. He would have preferred if she was closer to the Junes boy instead.

Nanako looked puzzled for a moment. "Why was Kanji-nii-san fighting?" That was a good question. To Dojima's knowledge of the boy, he might dress and acted like a punk but he usually had reasons behind why he fought. Most of the time, he fought with anyone who bothered his mother. The first time Tatsumi was featured on television was a few months back, when he beat a gang of bikers for disturbing his mother's sleep. Another time, Dojima remembered being reported was when Nanako went missing. Tatsumi was said to have harassed several residents at the shopping district during the first few days of Nanako's kidnapping. Later it was noted that he was only asking for information before he was yelled at for bothering and being nosy.

Senna looked down at her bowl of rice. She didn't look up when she answered Nanako's question. "We bumped into some punks and they started harassing us. Kanji was defending himself." Dojima knew that wasn't everything to the story, but he would ask later. Nanako accepted the answer and they continued eating.

After the dishes were washed and the leftovers placed aside, Nanako went to take a bath. Senna got up to go to her room when Dojima requested they talk. It has been a while since the two talked. The last time they truly talked was just after Nanako returned from the hospital.

"Is there anything wrong, Uncle?" Senna was seated at the table while Dojima took his usual seat on the couch.

"Tatsumi-kun's not the type to pick a fight just for harassing. He might yell at them and shake his fist, but he won't start anything with you there…" He left the sentence drag. Senna fidgeted and she looked away from his eyes. While the girls were washing the dishes, he thought about what he knew of Tatsumi Kanji. One thing he did know for certain about the boy was his undying loyalty to his niece. He didn't understand how his niece was able to gain such a friend, but he accepted it as long as she wasn't getting into any trouble with him. However, with this recent fight, Senna was dragged into dangerous situation. As her current guardian, he had to make sure everything was fine.

Senna fidgeted a bit more before she stared at the table top. Dojima knew she knew he disliked it when she would not look at him while speaking. However, he was willing to let it slide as long as he was given the information to understand exactly what happened earlier. "I was helping Kanji," Dojima noticed that she's didn't connect Tatsumi's name with any suffix at the end, "with some of his homework over at the school when I remember I had to cook dinner. He doesn't like it when I carry everything, so he said he'll come and help me out. We were coming back when we ran into some punks." Her hands were clenched and her knuckles white. "They saw us and I guess they were the same bikers who Kanji thrashed last year." It might have been Dojima, but he swore he heard dark satisfaction in her tone.

"They didn't do anything at first; I guess they were still afraid of Kanji to do anything. Kanji's mom was out of town today, so Kanji went to order take out from the diner Aiya. That's when they started to bother me. At first, they only used words and names to try and get me scared." Senna rubbed her shoulders before she continued. "But then one of them started to get bold. He started touching me, my shoulders, arm, and light brushes on my back." She shook her head. "I pushed him away. I might have pushed him harder then I thought since he fell down. Kanji came back then."

She moved her hands onto the table instead of her lap. She stared at them and Dojima glanced at them as well. Looking closer, he saw the telltale signs that Senna was involved in the fight. There were scratches and a small bruise on her left fist. "The guy I pushed down, well," She looked up at Dojima, "he didn't like it very much. Kanji had just come out, but the guy was closer. He got up and slapped me." She lightly touched her cheek. There were no signs of it being slapped but Dojima looked closer and saw that it was slightly swollen. "It was a powerful slap, I fell backwards. I remember some of the others calling me names as well. Kanji saw him slap me, dropped his bags, and tackled the guy."

She stared into Dojima's eyes and he saw a mixture of feelings in those eyes. He saw loyalty, determination, stubbornness, and something he did not want to see, love. She loved the boy. Hopefully she didn't realize just how much she loves him or if he loves her back. "He wasn't fighting because they insulted him or anything. He was fighting them because they hurt me." She smiled the same smile her mother did when she was talking about her father when they were first dating. Dojima knew that look anywhere, the small smile and lowered eyes that screamed affection.

Then she looked determined. She jutted out her chin and looked right at her Uncle. "I'm not sorry that I joined in on the fight. It was self-defense on my part. Kanji was just helping me out. If one of us have to be punished, I rather you punish me, I did push the guy first."

Just as Dojima was about to say something, Nanako walked in to announce the bath was free. Senna gave her thanks before excusing herself to got take a bath. Nanako went from her nee-chan to her father and back again. She finally landed on her father.

"You're not fighting, are you? 'Cause Nee-chan didn't do anything wrong."

Dojima shook his head. Nanako had asked this question before, when things were still rocky between Senna and himself. Nanako accepted that before she turned on the TV for her game show.

Dojima slouched back into the couch and rubbed his eyes. He had only wanted to know what had happened, then tell his niece to distance herself from Tatsumi, and call it a night. Instead, he found out that Tatsumi was protecting and defending his niece instead of dragging her into the fight. Now he has a niece who might be in love with a boy who he did not want too close to his girls. He was too rough, all physical with nothing to balance it with. He liked the boy, if he remained a friend. But if he decided to pursue a deeper relationship with his niece, unless Tatsumi can show that he has a softer side within him, there was no chance in the world would Dojima Ryotaro allow him to even think about it.

~o0o~

Read and Review please! I would love to hear what you think about this. If you want to read more on Senna, read P4: Through Grey Eyes.

Oh and please read my friend's fanfic: Persona 4 : Welcome to Tokyo

A/N: Hello again. Hope everyone liked it. If not, tell me why. If you do, tell me why. Or you could just write "Like!" and I'll be happy with that. Kinda desperate for reviews, I know, I'm so pitiful. But who doesn't like reviews.

A/N: Yay, the beginning of Kanji's story!

A/N: I reread this today, and I found some grammar mistakes that I took care of.


	7. Softheart Emperor Part 2: Soft Guy

Did Not Expect That

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, I probably only own Senna, who's a modification of the main protagonist.

Warnings: FEM-SOUJI! Minor OOCness, I think? You tell me.

Mini-rant/What's up?: Okay, it's been months since I last updated and this was what I got. School's been a pain and I have a job after that. So basically all work and no rest makes a very sleepy Aries. Not to mention a constantly pissed off Aries. Side note, it's 3:03am right now as I'm typing this. Meaning, I stayed up late typing this while I should be asleep. But inspiration doesn't wait for anyone. So enjoy, I personally like this chapter.

A/N: This is part 2 to Kanji's little arc with Senna. Each differently titled section is for different couples.

Enjoy reading!

~o0o~

It has been a week since Dojima saw Kanji in his house. It has been a week since Senna started to avoid him. It has been a week since Nanako became annoyed with him. Dojima didn't know how to go with their behaviors. Was he wrong in acting as a father? Was he wrong in being worried for his family? Once again, he wished his wife was still alive. That way, she could deal with the girls while he sit in the corner and be ignored. That was how it was when he was a kid. His mother always talked with his sister while he and his father were off to the side, being ignored until dinner time.

It was a long day at work before he was able to return home. By the time he arrived at his house, it was passed nine. He sighed and knew he was going to be lectured by his 16-year-old niece. He was late for dinner and late home. Ever since the event of Nanako's kidnapping, Dojima agreed to return home at a more sensible time, meaning before eight. If he was even a minute late, Senna would rant at him, just like her mother used to.

"I'm home." He called out as he entered the house. All he heard in reply were giggles and laughter. A tired smile crossed his face, at least they were happy. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. All over the floor and table were fabric, cotton, and anything to make them cute. Glitter was sparkling every time the light bounced off it. Buttons lying everywhere and threads were tangled all over the place. Did he step into his house or did he step into a tailor shop?

He looked over to the living room and it was just as messy. Sitting around the table was his niece, his daughter, and surprisingly for him, Tatsumi Kanji. His two girls were giggling as Tatsumi was mumbling incoherently as he tried to untangle a mess of yarn. The more he tried to untangle the mess, the more he got tangled in it. Surround the boy were finished cuddly objects. Dojima couldn't tell what exactly there where, most were dolls, that he could tell. Dolls of what exactly, he couldn't tell. One doll was pretty big, bulky with what looked like a skeleton printed on. It was holding a large lightning bolt in one hand while the other was fisted.

He never knew Tatsumi knew how to sew. Then again, his family did own a textile shop. Dojima supposed it was understandable that the boy knew a little of how to sew. Stepping over the cotton and fabric on the floor, he cleared his throat loudly for them to notice he was home.

Three pairs of eyes turned towards him and each set had a different feeling behind them. One was of anger, one filled with slight guilt, and the last with pure joy. Nanako leaped up to give her father a hug, her previous annoyance with him was nowhere to be seen. Senna glared at him before pointedly looking at the clock next to him. Tatsumi rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around at the mess they caused.

"Dad, come look! Look at what Kanji-nii-san made for me!" Nanako dragged him over to the low table and shoved a group of dolls into his arms. Dojima had to juggle the dozen or so dolls in his arms before he sat down and placed them on his lap. There were 10 dolls, each doll were distinct and unique. Eight of them had wings while the other two had their own 'wings'.

"This one is Angel, according to Nee-chan, they're the closest to us and they warn us when we're about to do something bad. That one is Dominion, they watch over the other angels. And this one…" Nanako picked up each doll and explain to him just what each doll represents. Dojima didn't know that his niece knew about angels. He thought she was Buddhist. Angels were more of a Christianity and Catholicism topic.

"These two are my favorite though. This one is Nee-chan and this one is Mom." Dojima looked down quickly at the dolls that Nanako pointed out. Two dolls, one with wings while the other didn't. The one with wings had long brown hair with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes were light brown and she was small. Dojima picked it up gently and was shocked of how much it did resemble his late wife, Nuriko. The one called Nee-chan had the same silver hair and cool blue-grey eyes as his niece. However, since she wasn't an angel, Senna's doll was dressed as a warrior, armed with sword and shield.

"I should probably be going. Didn't notice what time it was." Tatsumi's voice broke through Dojima's trance and drew his attention to the boy. He was packing his things and cleaning the bigger mess around him. Senna helped with the smaller details, like thread, buttons, and needles.

"Awww, do you have to go now, Kanji-nii-san?" Nanako sounded down that he was leaving already. She barely noticed the time passing by as the three created the dolls. When it was passed eight, she was so immerse with sewing the dolls that her father's absence was barely noted.

"It's getting late Nanako. You need to go to sleep as well, you're meeting up with Sakura-chan tomorrow at the park, remember?" Senna reminded the girl as she held out Tatsumi's bag for him as he put on his jacket. The scene was scarily alike to a family with Nanako as the child and the two high school students as the parents. Dojima was stunned at the thought as Senna lead the boy out the house while Nanako took her dolls into her room.

"Can you come brush my hair, Senna-nee?" Dojima heard his little girl ask her cousin from around the corner. He was still sitting at the table, with the image of his niece as a wife and mother still in his head. She played the role perfectly and it was starting to scare him.

"I'll be there soon, Nanako." She called back as Tatsumi was putting on his shoes. Dojima turned to watch, to make sure the boy doesn't do anything to Senna. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

"Thanks for coming over, Kanji. Today was fun." As Dojima feared, Senna had the same smile his wife usually had when she looked at him. Tatsumi's face flushed red as he brushed it off.

"It was no problem Sempai, I mean, S-S-Senna-san." Blue-grey eyes narrowed. Since when were they so close as to use first names?

"I'll drop by your shop tomorrow around noon. I need to pick some things from your shop. See you then?" She sounded hopeful and two sides of Dojima were warring within him. He didn't want the two to start any kind of relationship besides that of sempai and kouhai. Another part of him wanted Senna to be happy. If that means being friends and maybe more with Tatsumi, he would have to get used to it.

"Yea, see you then, Sem-uh-Senna-san." He called back as he ran out the door and into the night. Dojima shook his head at the boy. After all, he was just a boy. He might be a troublemaker in the past, but he has been getting better. He also didn't know that the boy knew how to sew either. Maybe there were more to the boy than he first thought.

"Now that Kanji's gone, we need to talk Uncle. What did we say about coming back after eight?" Dojima mentally cursed as he listened to his niece ranted at him about being late, promises, and phone calls.

~o0o~

So, how was it? I was trying to get Kanji's softer side out by showing the dolls. Who doesn't love those moments with dolls and Nanako? It's a cute fluffy moment. So this was part 2. Part 3 will be out soon. Another side note, guess how long it took me to write this? I don't remember, but it took me less time than I thought it would. Enjoy!


	8. Softheart Emperor Part 3: Kanji

Title: Did Not Expect That

Rating: T

Warnings: FemSouji! A little OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, but I do own Senna.

~o0o0o~

When he entered his house that day, he was not expecting to have a man-to-man talk with Tatsumi Kanji. He had returned home with the complete idea of eating dinner, taking a quick shower, and heading off to sleep. He didn't expect dinner to be ready and waiting with an extra guest sitting on the fourth side of the low table. Dinner that night was filled with talk between the two girls. He noticed his niece often took glances between the two males. Something was going to happen tonight and he had an idea of what it might be. After dinner, Senna shooed the younger girl into her room while she left the two males behind in the living room with a stern look for them to behave. With one last worried glance at Tatsumi, Senna left to distract Nanako.

With the two girls gone, the atmosphere turned tense. Dojima took a sip of his beer before he stared at the younger boy. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" His voice was gruff from the tension in the air.

Kanji shifted in his seat before he muttered something. Then he looked right at the older man and told him exactly what Dojima thought he would say. "I want to tell you that I'll be asking Senna-san to be my girlfriend tomorrow."

If there was one thing a man hates, it would the boy who would take away their little girl. Dojima glared at the boy but inside, he was impressed. It wasn't everyday a boy would tell the male guardian that they were interested in their little girl. But Senna was a very independent girl, Dojima knew she wouldn't appreciate a boy asking for his blessing before asking her out. "And why are you telling me this?"

Kanji shrugged his shoulder. This brought attention to his black sleeveless shirt and grey jeans. At least the shirt didn't have anything derogatory on it or anything unfit to be seen around Nanako. "She respects you. You're her uncle and while she's here, you're her guardian." Dojima nodded his head but Kanji's next words surprised him a little. "I respect you as well. So I thought it would be best to tell you before I ask her." He didn't think Kanji respected him. After all, he was part of the cops and Tatsumi Kanji was known for not thinking well of governmental officials.

"…What if I said I don't approve?"

Kanji started, probably surprised by the question. He was silent for a moment before he answered bluntly. "No offense to you, but I don't give a shit." Dojima raised an eyebrow at his answer but it appeared he wasn't finished. "I'm not asking you to be my girl. If Senna-sempai tells me that she doesn't like me that way, then I'll respect her decision. But only if she tells me." He crossed his arms and set his face, he was determined and nothing Dojima could say would change his mind.

"Then why tell me this?"

"I rather you know what is going on then find out later."

Dojima stared long and hard at the boy. Here was a boy who was certain of what he wanted, of what he liked. Here was a boy who grew into himself. So with a sigh, Dojima shared with this boy, man really, exactly what his thoughts were. "….At first I thought you were only a troublemaker. With all the calls to the police about your behavior and actions, I thought you were going to end up in juvie sooner or later." A glance at Kanji showed he understood his reasoning and thoughts. "Then after you went missing, I had thought you ran away. But when you came back and suddenly started hanging out with my niece, well, let's just say, I was very close to telling her to make some new friends." Kanji showed nothing on his face, but Dojima knew he would have expected that as well. "You have to understand, most of her friends didn't make a very good impression at first either. But she drew you all in, didn't she? I'll have to say, you did change in the few months you were with her." Dojima sighed at he rubbed his face. "I can't say I like the idea of you two dating. But even I could see she's good for you."

He looked at the clock and noticed the time. "It's late, you should get going." With a nod of his head, both males got up from the table. Kanji put on his coat and was putting on his shoes when Dojima called out to him. He looked back at the older man who had on a hard look on his face. "Oh and Tatsumi? Senna is like a daughter to me." Kanji slowly nodded his head to understand that. Dojima made sure their eyes connected before he made his final point. "So don't make her cry, understand?"

Kanji looked at the older man for a while before he snorted. The look he gave Dojima was one of sarcasm and simple 'Duh.' "Even if you didn't tell me, I would never make her cry." The door slid close behind him and Dojima shook his head. He walked back to the kitchen and finished the rest of the beer from earlier. He took a seat at the table, reminiscing about the past when he played the overly protective brother with his sister. So lost in thought, he missed his niece taking a seat across from him.

"Oh, Kanji went home already?" Her words brought the man back to the present. Senna was looking at him expectantly. With another sigh, Dojima told her that he did leave.

A moment of silence before Senna decided to ask him more. "Hm, so what did you two talk about?"

Dojima blinked before he smirked a bit. "Nothing much, just clearing some things up."

A lone eyebrow rose up, she looked scarily similar to himself earlier. "You didn't scare him, did you? Nanako likes him."

"If he got scared because of what I said, then he needs to man up." He doubted he scared the boy. In fact, it appeared as though the boy was less afraid of him than he was of Senna.

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed further. "And what did you say exactly?"

"Nothing you need to know." He got up to throw away the empty beer can. "And why aren't you asleep yet?"

With a shrug of her shoulder, Senna got up as well. "I just got Nanako to sleep. So I'm about to head upstairs to sleep now." She walked pass her uncle and up a few steps before she turned back.

"Hey uncle," He glanced up to her. She had a small smile on her face with a brush of red on her cheeks, "Thanks."

"For what?"

Her smile grew and a giggle bubbled out. "For taking up the role of scaring off guys who want to ask me out."

A similar smile formed on Dojima's face. "Don't mention it. Now go to sleep!"

"Hai, hai!"

~0o0o0~

A/N: Out of all the guys, I see Kanji as probably the only guy who would go to Dojima and tell him that he was going to ask Senna out. Maybe Yosuke, but I think he might need Senna's urging him to do so before he would go up to Dojima. I hope I didn't make Dojima too OOC, I was reading too much Detective Conan and I might have overlap him and Kogoro a few times.

And that's the end of Kanji's part. Not as exciting as the others, but I have a soft spot for the confused guy. He's rough around the edges, but he's lovable. Hmm, who's up next? Hmmmmmmmm...

I think Kou!

Don't forget to review! I need input!


	9. Basketball Prince

Did Not Expect That: Basketball Prince

Rating: K+

Warnings: Nothing much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4. Only Senna belongs to me!

Summary: Three signs of something wrong. It was enough to see red.

~0o0o0~

As a detective, Dojima noticed signs, clues, especially when something wasn't right. Those feelings went on high alert the moment he opened the door to his humble home. The first thing he noticed was the extra set of sneakers that was set properly next to a pair of black flats. The way someone set their shoes can be telling of a person's habits. The Hanamura boy's shoes usually have one upright while the other toppled to the side. Tatsumi's shoes were usually properly set but always off to the side. His niece's shoes were always slightly off to the side from center and always properly set. The pair of sneakers was right next to her pair of flats and lined up neatly.

The second sign of disturbance was the group of blood staining the floor. It wasn't big enough for him to be terribly alarmed. However, the fact there was blood in general along with the mysterious pair of shoes; it was enough to make the man suspicious. With a hand near his holster, Dojima made his way quietly into the house. Voices from the living room alerted him of two people, one his niece and the other a male. As quietly as he could, he walked in to see a sight he used to be very familiar with when his wife was still alive.

His niece, a pretty little thing, was bandaging a cut on a boy's thigh, a little too close to an area Dojima didn't like. He knew his niece was popular, kind, and practically one of the most talked about girl in Inaba. He knew most of her friends, the ones who came by to visit on a semi-regular base. This boy though, this was the first time Dojima saw the boy. With a critic eye, the detective started to analyze the boy. Dark blue hair, short and cut stylish, he must be at least popular. Lean body structure, possibly a runner but then again, the high school's budget and population was too small to have an official track team. Facial structure, from what Dojima could see, was soft, almost feminine as well. The boy was raised in a well off family. He might be related to the Ichijo family then. If he was, then he would most likely be the adopted son to the main family.

After Dojima determined who the boy was, a third sign of something wrong immediately flared his senses. He looked around the room, nothing was amiss. He glanced at his niece and noticed the permanent pink on her face. He turned his attention to the boy and knew exactly what was wrong. He was wearing only his uniform long sleeve shirt, socks, and his briefs… in front of his niece who was tending to his thigh…..

Dojima saw red.

~0o0o0~

A/N: What do you think? Oh and for readers who knows about my other story **"P4: Through Grey Eyes"**, it's undergoing revision since a friend made a very good point. So I'm rewriting it until I feel it's good enough to be posted again. So don't fret, it's not abandoned!


	10. Trust Issues

Title: Did Not Expect That

Summary: Trust issues among the family and friends.

~0o0o0~

Ryotaro knew he wasn't the smartest man out there. He knew he wasn't the best father or uncle but he did his best. After a long talk with his niece, he tried his hardest for his family. They were all he had left after all. He wasn't about to lose them as well. It took him a while to really feel as though he was a part of his family. At first he didn't know what to do with his daughter. She was only a child when his wife died. She was still a child when she took over the household chores. It was mostly his fault. If he took less hours, spent more time at home, she wouldn't need to do so much at her age. Then there was his niece, Senna. She was family but also a stranger. Of course his sister talked about her often. She talked about how worried she was about the girl, how quiet and rare it was for her to speak. She was family, but he knew nothing about her besides the simple fact, she didn't like to talk much.

He didn't trust easily. It could take forever before he truly trust someone. It scared him how fast his little girl trusted Senna though. He was surprise when he came home one day to see both girls giggling in the kitchen, flinging flour at each other. When was the last time he heard his daughter giggle so freely? When was the last time she didn't laugh just because of Junes?

Senna was an honest girl. She rarely lied, always did her best, and never did harm to Nanako. It shouldn't have taken him so long for him to trust her. It shouldn't but it did. Once he did trust her with his goal, with his daughter, he saw just how much trust she inspired in her friends.

The first friend that came over was the Amagi girl. She was a curious choice to bring home first. When she was first brought over, Dojima didn't trust Senna just yet but he **saw** the trust. Amagi-san didn't want to be there, didn't want to be near Senna but she stayed. She looked at her with trusting eyes, as though his niece held all the answers in her hands. He saw how gently Senna handled Amagi-san, how neutral and honest her words were. She treated Amagi-san as though she was treating a potential friend who was still weary of believing her words and intention.

The second friend was the Satonaka girl. She appeared shaken and scared, but like Amagi, she was still there. She remained even though she looked as though all she wanted was to run home and hide away from the world. Senna only held her, whispered promises into her ear and fed her. Dojima didn't know what lead the girl to be so scared, but he watched as Senna comfort her. He saw how Satonaka-san believed Senna's words, how she placed her trust into his niece. He didn't know whether to be impressed or frighten. Should he be impressed with how easily Senna managed to inspire trust in her friends or maybe he was frighten by how easy it was for her to do so?

The first time she brought home a boy, it was a week after he began to fully trust his niece. It took a while, but apparently it took her just as long to trust him. When she brought the kid home, the same kid who got her into trouble her first week living in Inaba, she was the one who was scare. She was the one who kept glancing his way. Sure, the boy did too, but his eyes didn't hold the same fear. His eyes held nothing but the trust he had for his niece. It showed his trust, his belief, that nothing will harm him, as long as she was there. She didn't hold onto that belief though.

It wasn't that she didn't trust the kid. It was more, she didn't trust Dojima enough.

The thought hurts more than he liked.

~0o0o0~

A/N: I finally found my list of characters to write and I just couldn't remember what I was going to do with Teddie, so I started listing characters and their possible situation with Senna. It's been a while since I wrote anything for P4, but I needed a break from my other fics. Not to mention, I miss Yosuke.


	11. Lost Bear

Title: Lost Bear

Summary: What is he feeling? The butterflies, the heat, the giddy feeling when he sees her. What is it?

Warnings: I guess some OOC since I'm always tired when I'm working on this chapter. I think it's mostly from Dojima.

~0o0o0~

He was a strange little boy. He didn't go to school, worked at Junes, and most of all, he was foreign. Teddie 'NoLastName' was someone Dojima knew basically nothing about. He knew his niece was friends with him. He knew his daughter liked the blond boy a lot. There were no information about his parents, where he came from, and exactly why he was in Inaba. Rumors had it he was walking around in a strange bear costume before he decided to show his face to anyone. Dojima knew better than to listen to rumors, but with no information about the boy, rumors were all he had to go by.

The first time he met the kid, his niece invited her group of friends over during the summer. It was the perfect day to enjoy a watermelon. Dojima sat back on the couch and observed Senna's group of friends. The girls were talking with his daughter on the porch while the boys were all over. The troublemaker was in the kitchen arguing with the Junes boy about what to put into the concoction they were making. Dojima didn't want to know, as long as they didn't blow up his kitchen. Senna was shaking her head at the two boys as she pour drinks into cups. A scream snapped his attention back to the porch.

"Teddie! Can you stop bringing that up!"

"Ow! Shihan! They're hurting me again!"

A blond blur raced over to Senna and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dojima chuckled as he watched his niece swirled with the boy around her waist and the platter of drinks above her head. The sight was endearing. It reminded him of his childhood when his sister, Senna's mother, would hit him and he ran to their mother. He gazed at the two for a moment longer before his eyes narrowed. At first it was endearing. After a minute of holding on, the brat still didn't let go and Senna didn't seem to mind him holding on. Dojima straightened up to get up when Teddie let go of Senna. Instead of holding her, he grabbed the platter full of drinks with a smile on his face.

"I'll bring this to the others, Shihan." Senna giggled as she gently patted his head.

"Thank you Teddie." Teddie beamed as he brought the drinks over to the girls. Senna followed leisurely behind him. Dojima relaxed back into the sofa but he continued to watch after his niece and the foreign boy. It was one thing to hug a friend, it was another thing to linger for too long, especially when the person who was hugged was a female. A chuckle from the open kitchen caught his attention while his eyes remained on the girls plus one boy outside.

"He's got it bad." It was the Junes boy who chuckled. Dojima agreed with the kid. After he placed the platter on the floor, the bear kid immediately went to Senna.

"Just like you." Dojima slowly turned to watch the two in the kitchen. Tatsumi looked too comfortable in Senna's apron while Hanamura looked slightly uncomfortable in the plain extra. Hanamura stared at Tatsumi for a full minute before he regained control over his vocal cords. The resulting screech drew attention from the girls. He slapped a hand over his mouth, waved at the girls, before he glared at Tatsumi, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Dojima chuckled a bit as he continued to watch as the boy pulled the taller closer, so the girls couldn't hear.

"What! That's not true! Senna's my best friend, we're like siblings or something." Tatsumi snorted as he pulled away from the shorter boy. He pointed a spatula at him as he proved him wrong.

"Right, you dream of kissing your sister on the lips all the time." Another squawk was cover with his hand. Hanamura glared at Tatsumi as his face reddened.

"Gawh! Like you don't!" Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I have a crush on sempai. I'm proud to admit it. Senna-sempai is a beautiful woman. Whoever she ends up choosing will be very lucky."

~0o0~

Teddie watched his Shihan as she made her way back into the kitchen to separate the two boys. Nanako-chan followed her cousin into the kitchen like a duckling following her mother. He liked watching her. She made him feel as though everything was fine. A soft smile was slowly crawling its way on to his face without his knowledge. A hand snapped in from of his eyes and another pulling him out into the garden.

"Okay Teddie, time to fess up. What do you feel for Senna?"

"That's right, you shouldn't say those types of things if you like Senna."

Teddie felt dizzy. The sudden change of lighting, surroundings, and sound left him slightly disoriented. He was on the ground, staring up at the girls. "What? What do you mean?"

"Teddie! We're asking you what are your feelings for Sempai!" Rise stomped her foot when Teddie continued to remain clueless.

"Shihan? Um, I-I admire her."

"That's not all is it? Spill." As one, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise moved in. Teddie was about to scream for Shihan when Naoto-chan got in between them.

"Girls, give him some space. Now Teddie, why don't you describe how you feel for Sempai."

"Naoto-kun! Why ask him to describe his feelings?" Naoto moved Teddie away from the girls, close enough for them be a part of the group but far enough for him to have his own little space.

"Rise-chan, this is Teddie we're talking about. He's not used to all these emotions like we are. Give him some time to collect his thoughts."

"Naoto-kun's right. So, tell us Teddie." Teddie stared at all four girls. He wanted to know how he felt for Shihan as well. He knew what he felt wasn't what he felt at the beginning

"Where do I start?" He was a confused little bear, who was lost in how to describe his feelings for the one person he truly admired.

"When you see her, how do you feel?" That was a simple question. Teddie smiled as he answered the question.

"Happy! Oh, and a lot of butterflies in my tummy." To prove his point, he rubbed his stomach, the point where all the butterflies tend to flutter. It appeared to be a good answer since the girls besides Naoto, started to giggle. Yukiko moved a hand to cover her mouth as she leaned forwards.

"Okay, what about when you hug her?"

"Warm, very warm." Teddie wrapped his arms around himself as an example of how Shihan made him feel.

"Aww."

"When you see her with another boy?" Naoto asked with a satisfied smirk on her face, like she knew something he didn't. The thought of Shihan being another boy made him frown.

"Like Yosuke?" Most of the girls looked at each other in surprise. They knew Yosuke was Teddie's closest guy friend. It was a small surprise when Teddie considered Yosuke as a part of the group of boys after Senna. They didn't think Teddie would even notice the boys who were interested in Senna. Chie shrugged her shoulders and casually answered sure.

"…Bad." He whispered out.

Rise blinked. "Bad?"

He closed in on himself, glancing over to Senna in the kitchen with the guys. "I know Shihan is like best friends with Yosuke, but a small part of me don't like it when he talks to her. But I can't be mad because we're all friends. So even though I know I shouldn't be mad, I am mad, so I feel bad."

"Understandable, you're jealous of Yosuke even though you know you have no right to be jealous at all." Teddie perked up. Jealous?

"Jealous, was that what I felt when I get mad at Yosuke?" The bear's sparkle darkened until there was nothing left. The girls hurried to reassure the boy, that nothing was wrong.

A light bulb lighted up for Rise. "Aw, don't be jealous Teddie. You're the only one besides us that Sempai hugs daily."

"Yea, I haven't seen Yosuke try to hug her. Definitely not Kanji." Chie add in her thoughts. Both boys were too shy to physically touch Senna without her permission first.

"I'm the only one?" Teddie's sparkle started to return.

Naoto smiled gently as she nodded her head. "Yep, so you should be very happy."

~0o0~

The sun was setting when Teddie managed to get Senna off to the side. "Shihan, can I ask you something?" His face pinked when Senna's entire focus settled on him.

"Sure, Teddie." His hands were twitching, restless as they fiddled with his shirt, his hair. He didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Um, you know how everyone calls you by name?"

"Yes, I don't mind."

"…Can I call you by your first name too?!" He missed the streak of red on Senna's face at his question.

"I don't mind. You can call me Senna if you want." His head shot up and he flashed her a bright sunny smile.

"Thank you, Senna-sama!"

Several thuds were heard in the background. Both turned to see Rise on the floor with the rest shaking their heads.

~0o0~

Teddie might not understand completely what he felt for his Shihan but she was important to him, very important! She was probably the most important person to him and he was important to her. The thought made him extremely happy. The flutter in his stomach might never go away but he was okay with that. In fact, every time it starts up, he knew it was only because of her and he liked it. Teddie wasn't very smart but he knew what he liked and Shihan was the one he liked the most!

Dojima didn't hate Teddie. The boy was kind to his daughter, loyal to his niece, and naïve to the world. He held no bad intention for his family. In fact, Dojima was almost certain Teddie was afraid he might hurt someone by accident instead. As long as he continued to be the way he was, Dojima had no problems with the boy. If only he knew his history, then he really wouldn't mind him at all.

Senna smiled gently as she watched her family and friends interacting with one another. Her eyes lingered on Teddie. She knew her growing feelings for him were going to cause some problems especially among their growing admirers, but she can't help how she felt. It started long before she even noticed anyone else. She wasn't going to push it. If things were to happen, they will happen. Until then, Senna was content with what she has.

~0o0o0~

A/N: Yea, this didn't go the way I wanted it to. I wanted Dojima to come home to see Teddie taking a nap with his head on Senna's lap while she was reading a book. She would be petting his head softly and….yea, it didn't go the way I wanted it to. Next up…. I have no clue…..


	12. Snuggle Bug

Title: Did Not Expect That

Summary: The house was dark and the TV off. What was Dojima suppose to do? Wait? No thanks.

Warnings: Unintentional arousal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Within the Dojima household, there were certain rules that everyone followed. The first and most important rule was the lights. The first person home needs to turn on the lights. The last person to leave downstairs needs to turn off the lights. It was a set rule before Senna, and it continued after Senna arrived. Another rule was the TV. Most of the times, no one in the house watches the TV. Nanako only watches when her trivia shows come on, Senna watches the news and weather reports, and Dojima at times watches the comedy and sports. However, the TV remains on and as background noise than not. Before Senna, the house was constantly quiet, the noise from the TV filled the house with its artificial joy. After Senna arrived, the house filled with laughter, joy, and constant life.

Since her arrival to Inaba, Dojima returned home to a house full of her friends and Nanako laughing. It became a constant in his life. So when that constant wasn't there one day, Dojima panicked. The house looked dark but he could tell there were several rays of light, possibly from flashlights moving inside his house. There was no blackout and the TV sounded off. He didn't call for back up, didn't calm himself down, instead, he rushed in with a bang.

The door opened with a bang, the lights blinded Dojima as he rushed in, and as a result, he tripped over the pile of shoes near the door.

He heard giggles and one pair of feet coming closer to him. The lights moved away from his face, and he blinked away the spots from his sight. A small hand, Nanako's hand, rested on his arm as he straightened himself up. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him. Confused and his ego bruised, Dojima looked around his dark house.

The kitchen was mostly clean with a few cups in the sink. The table was still covered by his reports and papers. The living room was full with Senna's friends, from the Amagi girl to Shirogane kid. Each one held a flashlight in their hands, and most had their other hand over their mouths. He searched for his niece, and when he didn't see her, he glanced down at his daughter instead.

"Where's Senna?" He whispered as quietly as he could. His voice was not made to whisper.

Nanako giggled before she pointed towards the sofa, hidden from view by the wall of kids. The rest moved out-of-the-way as each pointed their flashlight towards the couch.

A grimace and smile fought on Dojima's face. He didn't know whether to smile at the adorable sight or frown. Senna and the Junes boy were sleeping together on the couch, with him spooning up before her. She had the softest of smiles on her face while he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

In the end, Dojima sighed. He walked over to the lights and turned them on. Everyone yelped and flinched from the sudden change in lights. As the kids moved around to gather their things, understanding without needing to hear his words, it was near time they need to return home. A shifting from the couch slowed everyone down a bit as they watched Senna cuddling closer to Yosuke. The idol girl awed at the sight as Dojima tried to control himself from doing something he might regret. They watched she turned around in his arms and snuggled closer.

Dojima smiled at the familiar sight before Senna decided to shift closer. And closer. His blue-grey eyes darkened to a stormy grey as the boy's face redden, his breathing turned labor, and his body tensed with her constant shifting. The kids chuckled and laughed when he finally let out a loud groan and awoken the sleeping beauty.

When she finally understood her surroundings and what happened, Senna shrieked before she ran towards her room. The others laughed and teased Yosuke as he got himself in order. One look at Dojima was enough to freeze any steaming thoughts about Senna in his mind and body.

"Nanako, go to your room." Nanako looked a little confused before she went up to find her Big Sister. Dojima pointed towards the stunned boy on the couch. "You, stay." He looked towards the rest of the kids. "The rest of you, out." They bowed towards him in respect and called out a farewell towards the Junes boy. They quickly made their exit and the only sound remaining in the house were the soft murmuring upstairs and the stony silence between man and boy in the living room.

"We need to talk."

0-0-0-0-0

Omake:

Senna grumbled as she slowly woke up from her nap. It was warm, and she didn't want to move. But the lights were bothering her and she could hear people moving and talking around her. Did she fall asleep in school again? There was no place this comfortable though. Did she fall asleep at home then? That made more sense but then, who was making all those noise? Her friends? Most likely. The warm thing around her waist tightened its grip on her and pulled her closer to the warmth behind her. She let out a purr in delight as she turned around to bury closer to the warmth.

As she buried closer, she felt something poking at her waist. She shifted a bit, hoping to dislodge it. Giggles and chuckles were heard, but she ignored them in the hope of going back to sleep. Her pillow shifted as she continued to shift closer before it let out a loud groan. Pillows can't groan, right? Eyes flew open as she looked up to a red face Yosuke as he panted. She slowly looked down at what it was that was poking her before she shrieked in embarrassment. She tore herself from his hold and ran up the stairs.

Why did this have to happen to her!

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Um, kinda what I had in mind but kinda wasn't. It was supposed Yosuke, Nanako, and Senna but then the rest felt as though they needed a little spotlight, not a lot but a little was better than nothing. Then Dojima had to make a fool of himself, simply because I felt he needed to trip over the pile of shoes. Then the part where Yosuke got himself hard with Senna basically grinding up against him, well, it was on impulse.


	13. The Devilish Doctor

Title: The Devilish Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from P4.

Warnings: I don't know really, besides a feeling of dragging on and on.

Summary: He didn't think it was the doctor who kept her going back to the hospital again and again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Since she moved to Inaba, Senna needed to transfer her medical history over to the hospital nearby. So it wasn't a surprise to her uncle when she visited the nearby hospital for her check ups every few months. It was a surprise however, when she took the evening job as a volunteer nurse several nights a week. She said it was a good opportunity for her to explore possible future career paths and he saw the friendships she was making with the rest of her coworkers. It was smart of her to start early and he approved it without giving another thought to the situation.

Time passed quickly by and Dojima grew protective over the young woman. She became a large part of his immediate family and he took notice of how often, since the disappearance and reappearance of the idol girl, she stayed out at night. Most times she had a valid reason; tutoring the Nakajima kid, spending time afterschool with her clubs and friends, even working at the hospital. However, there were times she returned home late in the evening, with no excuse. There were only so many times he'll accept studying with her friends a week before he grew suspicious.

Whenever she returned from her after school clubs, Senna would always be contemplating something heavy. Her eyes would be lost in thought and she would always be biting her thumb. The longer she bit her thumb, the bigger the problem. After she spent time with her friends, that Junes boy and Satonaka girl, depending on what happened, her head would hurt and she would need to take some painkillers before bed. If it wasn't as bad, a cup of tea was all she needed before she went to bed. There was an even amount of tea and coffee within the house. Once, there was no tea at all, just coffee. Now, a large variety of tea remained stocked in his cabinets.

The longer he observed her, the more he noticed just how much she looked forwards to visiting the hospital. It was as though the hospital was her life away from the one she was currently living.

-0-0-0-

When the letter arrived for Senna, Dojima didn't know how to react at first. The letter was for her, they sent it directly to her. She knew what was happening, she knew the killer. The fact she never told him, never confided in him, that hurts. Then her explanation of how everything was connected, her story about going inside tvs, of monsters, of shadows. What did she take him for?

Then Nanako disappeared and he snapped. His mind was blank, only thinking about his little girl. He didn't care about Adachi, Nametame, or Senna. His little girl was missing, he has to go look for her. The last thing he remembered before everything went black, was his niece's worried face when she checked on him.

Waking up in the hospital, Dojima felt numb. His mind was blank, just a wall of white noise. He barely heard what the doctors were saying, nothing was comprehending. His niece was there as his only family member in the vicinity. He stared at his niece, the girl he took into his home and trusted with his deepest thoughts. She looked tired and there was a hard steel look in her eyes. They said nothing to each other during the entire time she was there. When she left, a doctor was waiting by the door to greet her. He didn't notice anything else as he slipped deeper into the cold feeling.

Nanako was missing for a total of ten days. Ten long cold days of lying in the hospital, doing nothing to help look for his little girl. Ten days of spare visits from Senna, each time she looked more and more determined to do something. On the eleventh day, Dojima woke up to noise. Yelling and screaming, doctors calling out orders and people running around. His door opened and Senna, bruised and bleeding, stumbled in with a large, surprisingly large smile on her face.

"We found her."

_We found her._

**They** found **her**.

They found her.

Dojima pushed himself up, forced himself on his feet, and made his way to his little girl. Out of the corner of his eye, the same doctor from all those nights ago, watched them, watched Senna as they guided him towards the emergency room.

The doctors said she was fine, only deep asleep. Until she was ready to wake up, she will stay in her comatose state. Dojima was unhappy with their diagnosis but there was nothing he could do about it. As they moved Nanako towards a hospital room, Senna nearly collapsed on to the floor. The doctor from before, managed to catch her before she dropped. The group of kids obviously knew the doctor well, since he told them he'll look after the girl and they didn't follow. Dojima saw how the boys looked jealously angry while the girls appeared wearily accepting of what happened.

As a detective, Dojima needed to noticed things. He needed to look and understand the importance of each and every action or inaction a suspect or victim made. The doctor's gentle hold on his niece's shoulder, the way he stood protectively behind her, supporting her as he lead her to a nearby unused room, and the look in his eyes, warm and worried; he cares for Senna.

"Who is he?" He asked the group of kids still standing around. Each kid looked at each other before all eyes turned towards Shirogane. She appeared flustered for a moment before she answered the simple question.

"Dr. Senryu, the doctor Senna-sempai shadows time to time." That wasn't it. His gut was still telling him something was not right.

"What else?" This time Shirogane nudged the idol girl, Kujikawa. They stared off for a minute before Kujikawa blushed. She looked away from Dojima but she answered loud enough for him to hear.

"They're dating."

He made to follow the doctor when Tatsumi stopped him. Instead of going towards the room where his niece was alone with the perverted doctor, he was forcefully guided towards the elevator by the boy.

"I have nothing against you Sir, but ever since Nanako-chan was kidnapped, Senna-sempai hasn't been the same. The only time she's even remotely alright, is when she visits the hospital for a few hours. So if this makes her feel better, then I will stop you from ruining it for her." The other boy, Hanamura decided to help out as well. With each boy taking one of his arms, Dojima was forced into the elevator along with the girls, onto his floor and into his room.

"Sorry Dojima-san. She went through a lot to get Nanako-chan back. He makes her happy. So we can't let you go in there." Hanamura's words conflicted with his tone but in the end, it was all for Senna.

"He's much too old for her!"

"He takes care of her, Dojima-san."

""He's only using her."

"We thought the same when she first told us about him. But he's not. He genuinely cares for her."

"And there's nothing you can say that will stop me from loving him."

All eyes turned towards the door. Senna stood in the doorway, back straight with pride, strength, and covered with bandages. Behind her was the doctor. There was an arrogant smirk on his face and stood too close to Senna for Dojima's comfort. His eyes thinned into a glare.

"And if I disapprove?"

Her eyes, the same as his, lowered into a familiar glare as well.

"Then I'll move out."

With that said, the doctor moved out of her was as she turned to leave. Her friends followed immediately after, leaving only the doctor and Dojima alone. Finally, he was able to see the man who captured his niece's heart.

The man was tall, taller than Dojima even and Dojima wasn't short by any means. Clean shaven, glasses, a devilish look in his eyes, and obviously at least a decade older than Senna, Dojima did not like what he sees at all. He always thought she would end up with Hanamura or even Tatsumi one day. To hear and see her ending up with some doctor so much older than her, he was ready to take him back to the station for even looking at his niece that way.

"She's special, Senna. I didn't think we'll end up where we are today but I'm not ashamed. She's an amazing woman and I won't let you take her away from me. She found me, helped me find myself, and I'm not about to let you ruin this for us." His first words made Dojima angry. He already knew his niece was special. He already knew his niece was an amazing woman. She was HIS niece. His final words rang a bell of familiarity with him. He heard the same thing, maybe not the same words, but he heard the same thing before. The doctor left him to his memories, possibly going after his niece and her friends.

Who? Who was it that said something similar to what he said? Who…..

_**"I love her. You're her brother, I understand that. But what we have, it's real, and I'm not about to let you destroy what we have."**_

Seta Satoshi, Senna's father was the one who said the similar saying when Dojima disapproved of their relationship back when he was still young. Like her mother, Senna found the one man who didn't give a shit what Dojima thought about him and just happened to be years older than she was.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So there's Senryu/Sayoko's chapter. I'll start on...Shu, Naoki, Adachi (cause I like his crazy self that's why), and special people. Other notes, Senna's within her rights to date the doc, since she's older than 13 and they both consent. Oh and when Naoto mentioned how Senna shadows Senryu, it means follow around like an intern.


End file.
